Pokemon: Adventure in Cyan
by GrimmNinja125
Summary: A story of two friends and their quest to become the champions of the Cyan region.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Michael's heartbeat began to quicken. He knew this battle would be a tough one if he wanted to come out with a win.

"Our next battle will be between Michael and his opponent Seth! Contestants make your way to the battlefield." spoke the announcer.

"Looks like we're up." He said nodding down at his partner, Nidoran(male).

The purple creature nodded back and they stepped outside to be met by the roar of the crowd.

_*1 year before*_

Michael woke with a start. He looked at his alarm clock. It was only 5:30 but he had to meet Seth, his best friend, outside of Route 1 at 7:00. Today was the day they started their journey through the Cyan region and he was excited. Although most children started their journeys at the age of 10, Michael and Seth decided to wait until they both had turned 15. There was no Professor close to their home town of Lapis to give them Pokemon like all the other children in Cyan.

Seth and Michael had basically become brothers. After Michael's parents died when he was 7, Seth's family had taken him under their wing to help run their family Day-Care center in Lapis Town. Michael, still in turmoil from the news, was glad to be back in a family and the work at the Day-Care took his mind off of the tragic event.

Michael remembered how great the Mortons had been to him. They were even so kind as to give him one of the eggs that one of their customers had never claimed. Michael looked at the egg covered in its barage of blankets. He usually kept it in his bag that he carried everywhere, unless he was at home. He stilled lived in his parents house since the Mortons didn't have room for him in their house.

Michael took a quick shower before he prepared for his new adventure. He dried off and assembled his clothes that he would bring. He pulled on his regular pair of black jeans, his plain white T-shirt, his crimson red zip-up jacket, along with his sneakers and a red hat to match his coat. He then began to pack his bag. He walked around the house picking up anything he might need. He ended up grabbing a flashlight and batteries, his watch and wallet, a sandwich and a picture of his parents from their wedding.

After collecting his things Michael looked at the time, 6:30. He still had some time to kill and decided to grab the egg and head over to Seth's house, but when he looked the egg wasn't there! Then before he could even think of what to do next, a noise came from beneath the covers. Out from under them appeared his very own Pokemon, a Nidoran.

Since Michael was ready to go, he scooped up the baby Pokemon and ran over to the Morton's house to grab food for the newborn. Having worked at the Care center for over 8 years he already knew the proper procedure for caring for a baby. Although he knew what to do, he decided to get Mr. and Mrs. Morton before he did anything to the creature.

When he rang the doorbell he was surprised to find that Mrs. Morton immediately opened the door.

"Why hello there Michael, I was on my way to get you and... Oh my look what we have here!" She squealed.

"I know he hatched this morning!" Michael said with a grin on his face.

"I will take him from you and go feed him, Dan wanted to speak to you and Seth before you left." She said as she took Nidoran from him.

"Okay I will go see him." Michael said as Mrs. Morton took Nidoran next door to the Day-Care.

Michael walked into his second home and easily navigated himself to the kitchen where Seth and his dad sat at the table eating a breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon.

"Hello there son!" said Mr. Morton.

"Good morning Mr. Morton. Hey Seth." Michael said giving his friend a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Look what I got!" Seth said as he pulled out a Pokeball. It wasn't empty like Michael thought it would be but instead it contained Seth's very own Pokemon.

"Where did you catch him?" Michael exclaimed.

"You don't remember the egg I had?" Seth said.

Michael completely forgot Seth had also received an egg from his parents.

"When did it hatch?" Michael asked.

"Last night before I went to bed. Where is yours?" said Seth.

"That's right I forgot to tell you! Mine hatched this morning, your mom went to go take care of it for me." Michael said.

This time Mr. Morton spoke up.

"Well boys it looks like you can start your adventure." said Mr. Morton. "I have a surprise for both of you! Professor Evergreen delivered them to me when you both had turned ten and I have kept it as a secret ever since."

As he said this he revealed two packages, one for Seth and one for Michael. The boys both opened their packages with excitement and the boys each beheld their own Pokedex.

"Thank you Mr. Morton!" Michael said with joy.

"Yeah thanks dad!" Seth said and he gave his dad a hug.

Seth's mom entered the kitchen with a Pokeball in her hand. She walked over to Michael and said "Here you go sweetie, he is quite energetic so be careful."

"Hey boys why don't you have a quick battle before you leave?" said Mr. Morton.

"I'm down." said Seth.

"Let's go." said Michael, happily accepting the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2: A Journey Begins

**Author's Note: Hey there, hope you are enjoying this series! Leave a review and tell me if you are enjoying this. Here is Chapter 2.**

"This will be a one on one battle between Michael and Seth. Once a Pokemon is unable to battle the match is over. Understood?"

"Yes!" said the boys in unison.

"Begin." said Mr. Morton, the referee of the battle.

"Come on out." said Seth as he threw his Pokeball out onto the battlefield. Out of the ball came a Pokemon with a green cap and what looked to be a red horn that came through the top. The Pokemon also wore a white dress.

Michael took out his Pokedex. "Ralts the Feeling Pokemon, the horn on its head provide a strong power that enables it to sense people's emotions."

"Let's go!" Michael said as he too threw his ball onto the field. A small purple colored Pokemon appeared on the feild. It had a small unicorn like horn on its head along with a set of giant ears that countered the size of the horn. The Pokemon also had a spike like rear end and deep purple spots on its body.

Again Michael used his Pokedex. "Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokemon, it raises its big ears to check its surroundings. It will strike first if it senses any danger." Michael also checked his Nidoran's moves. It knew peck and leer.

"Okay Nidoran, use Leer." Michael commanded.

Ralts backed away a slight bit proving the attacked was successfully executed.

"Now it's our turn! Ralts use Swift!" said Seth.

Ralts sent a storm of little stars straight at Nidoran.

"Dodge it!" Michael cried.

Nidoran tried to dodge the attack but the stars followed him and made impact with the small creature. Nidoran fell to the ground but managed to pick himself up right away.

"Alright Nidoran use Peck!" Michael said.

Nidoran charaged at the Ralts and used its horn to attack Seth's Pokemon. Ralts was sent flying back where she hit a nearby tree.

"Ralts is unable to battle. Michael is the winner!" said Mr. Morton.

"Yeah we did it!" said Michael as he ran over to give Nidoran a hug.

"Ralts!" cried Seth as he ran over to his fainted friend. Mrs. Morton was already by Ralts treating its wounds.

"She is going to be okay." said Mrs. Morton reassuring her worried son.

"Good work there Michael! You did great." said Mr. Morton as he gave Michael a hand shake.

"Thank you sir." Michael said as he shook Mr. Morton's hand.

Seth came running over to where Michael and his father were standing.

"Hey good work there Mikey, you were awesome!" Seth said.

"Hey I told you not to call me that and you were amazing too!" Michael said.

"You both did great! I now feel okay with letting my two boys out in the world on their own." Mrs. Morton said as she walked over to the trio.

"I love you guys. I promise to be safe." Seth said while hugging his parents.

"I will miss your cooking." Michael said as he gave both of Seth's parents a hug.

Both of Seth's parents were crying when the two friends started their journey on Route one.

The boys had made it through Route one and were now only a mile from the city of Riverbank. It was now close to noon and the boys decided to take a lunch break. Seth indulged in a homemade bowl of soup his mom had made while Michael slowly ate his sandwich. They both had done some vigorous training on the Pokemon home to Route one and were already starting to get tired. Mrs. Morton had also given them some Poke food so both Ralts and Nidoran played together occasionally taking food breaks.

"You think we can both be Champion?" Seth asked Michael.

"Sadly I don't think we can. I think you'd win for sure." Michael said to Seth.

"Dude no way. I'm not that great." Seth replied.

"Yeah whatever." Michael said.

Michael had been thinking a lot more about his parents for the past couple of weeks approaching the start of his journey. His parents were killed in a freak plane accident when they were on their way home from a tournament that they participated in. Michael didn't go with them because he was sick at the time and the Mortons watched him while his parents were away.

"Hey man what's the matter?" asked Seth.

"Nothing." Michael replied coldly.

"Dude I know something's up. Ralts can sense something's wrong." replied Seth.

"I have just been thinking of my parents a lot lately okay!" Michael yelled as he stood up and kicked the dirt at his feet.

"I'm sorry." said Seth.

"Let's just get to Riverbank." Michael said as Nidoran jumped up on his shoulder.

Seth grabbed everything and ran after Michael without saying a word.


End file.
